disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 is an American superhero sci-fi comedy film, based on the Marvel Comics series of the same name. The film is a sequel to Guardians of the Galaxy, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the fifteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe overall. James Gunn returns to write and direct the sequel. Premise Set two months after the first film, the Guardians of the Galaxy travel throughout the cosmos and struggle to keep their newfound family together, while helping Peter Quill learn more about his true parentage. Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel as Groot *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha *Kurt Russell as Ego the Living Planet *Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord *Chris Sullivan as Taserface *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri *Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill *Tommy Flanagan as Tullk *Stephen Blackeheart as Brahl *Evan Jones as Wretch *Jimmy Urine as Half-Nut *Steve Agee as Gef the Ravager *Mike Escamilla as Scrote *Joe Fria as Oblo *Terence Rosemore as Narblik *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Michael Rosenbaum as Martinex T'Naga *Ving Rhames as Charlie-27 *Michelle Yeoh as Aleta Ogord *Miley Cyrus as Mainframe *Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster *David Hasselhoff as himself *Stan Lee as an astronaut Nathan Fillion filmed a cameo role as Simon Williams, but the scenes featuring his brief appearance didn't make it into the film's final cut. International Premieres *April 10, 2017 (Tokyo) *April 27, 2017 (Brazil) Home Video Releases *August 8, 2017 (Disney Digital HD) *August 22, 2017 (Blu-ray Combo Pack (2D, 3D, DVD, and Digital Code), and 4K UltraHD Blu-ray) Trivia *''Disney INFINITY'' had planned on using characters from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in the untitled fourth installment prior to its cancellation. *This is not David Hasselhoff's first appearance in a Marvel film. While not a Marvel Cinematic Universe film, Hasselhoff also portrayed Nick Fury, in the 1998 television film Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *This is the first film owned by Disney to have a 4K Ultra HD release. Videos Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Sneak Peek Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Teaser Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Extended Big Game Spot NEW Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Trailer - WORLD PREMIERE Interviews Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 James Gunn On Set Interview Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Kevin Feige On Set Interview Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Star-Lord" On Set Interview - Chris Pratt Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Gamora" On Set Interview - Zoe Saldana Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Drax" On Set Interview - Dave Bautista Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Baby Groot" On Set Interview - Vin Diesel Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Rocket" On Set Interview - Bradley Cooper Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Yondu" On Set Interview - Michael Rooker Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Nebula" On Set Interview - Karen Gillan Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Mantis" On Set Interview - Pom Klementieff Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Ayesha" On Set Interview - Elizabeth Debicki Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Taserface" On Set Interview - Chris Sullivan Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 "Ego" On Set Interview - Kurt Russell Gallery References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Marvel Comics Category:2017 films Category:Live-action films Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Sequel films Category:Films based on books Category:3-D films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:IMAX films Category:Academy Award nominated films